


Forbidden Pleasures

by keroseneskies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, erotic fantasy, gets caught, he's checking him out of course, jack goes after forbidden things, jack's being naughty after he sees gabriel at the local gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneskies/pseuds/keroseneskies
Summary: Jack sees one handsome man at the gym and immediately starts crushing on him. Unfortunately, he quickly finds out that Gabriel is married, yet it doesn't prevent Jack from thinking naughty things. It makes things even more exciting!





	Forbidden Pleasures

Jack couldn‘t help but stare. The muscular arms, the narrow waist, and, of course, those gorgeous meaty thighs, all captivating Morrison‘s attention in the blur of other men moving.

The gym was packed despite the smoldering heat outside, the sun setting finally bringing some of the much needed cool to the city. Jack spent most of his evenings here, no matter the weather, but he found himself drawn to this place on certain days more than others. He was guilty of matching his schedule to the man 30 feet away from him, the olive-skinned beauty whose name Jack found out by awkwardly leaning over the counter while talking with one of the trainers. Gabriel Reyes. The dark-eyed mystery and the constant thought that’s been haunting Morrison for the past few weeks.

He’ll talk to him, someday. Maybe today, if he could find the courage. But that’s something Jack has been telling himself every single day since last week, but it seemed that the longer he waited, the less bold he grew.

The man in black shorts and a tank top lowered the weights he’s been lifting up and down for the past hour or so and looked up, catching Morrison off guard. Inside his mind, the blonde was screaming, but all his face could offer was a shy smile, and before he knew it, his blue eyes were set on the window, staring at nothing in particular in the maze of buildings and cars. He’s been caught, and the heat licking at the apples of his cheeks was a living proof of his embarrassment.

As much as Jack wished to look at Gabriel once more, he was too scared to do that, the fear of making a fool out of himself seemingly overpowering his selfish need to gawk at the gorgeous body of the other man. Even if he got to look at him for a short-lived minute before getting dishonorably caught, Morrison’s heart was racing, and it wasn’t just the cardio exercise.

Morrison spent the following ten minutes staring through the window, too intensely for it to look natural, which he was aware of, yet too awkward to look back Gabriel’s way. He knew how ridiculous he must’ve looked to anyone else, especially the muscular man who caught him staring like a teenage boy at his high school crush. God, he was such an idiot. He ruined the chance to build courage and present himself as a confident, outgoing guy. No, he ruined those chances for good. He probably ruined any hope he had to even talk to the man.

The machine beeped suddenly, loud enough to draw his eye to the red numbers glowing on the black surface. His time was up as the last minutes of his vigorous running snapped away into nothingness thanks to his mind working at the action-consequence puzzle with such arduous effort. Jack hopped off the treadmill, eyed the numbers in the screen on his wrist and opened his bottle for a few quick mouthfuls of water as his orbs drifted to the changing room door where he was soon supposed to head into. The door that was just opened by the man in the black tank top and shorts, the same one that got Jack all messed up and flustered. Shit. What was he supposed to do now? Wait awkwardly until Gabriel leaves? Or get in there and face the music for letting his eyes run wild?

Jack swallowed the cool water as he made his decision. No more acting like a shy schoolboy he once was, that shit had to stop. And it was all in Morrison’s hands to be shifted one way or another. If he’s going to make a fool out of himself, at least he’ll do it not looking like a damn mumbling idiot.

Trying to hold onto the newfound courage, Jack went straight for the dressing room, his heart still pounding in his chest, yet this time the man wasn’t sure if it’s still the after-effects of all his running, or the looming dread of uncertainty that made the ball within his ribs flutter.

He walked in on the other man slipping out of his tight top, folding it neatly as soon as he flipped it over his head. The sight of Gabriel’s sweat-slicked chest stopped Jack in his tracks and it felt as if all the water he had downed moments ago was sand, for his mouth felt like a desert, dry and heated. He swallowed. As much as he wished to just stand there and watch Reyes undress, Jack had to at least try his best to function like a normal human being and not some thirsty creep who’d never seen another man naked.  

Focusing his entire being on looking innocent, Jack opened his locker to quickly throw the bottle and his shirt inside. With a hurried flick, he grabbed a towel and rushed to the showers without raising his eyes to look around even once. He couldn’t afford meeting the other man’s gaze, not here, above all places. That would cement his name as some local weirdo who’s checking everyone out without ever saying a word to them.

The sound of water running managed to finally disconnect Jack’s mind from all the needless worry, as it almost got him slamming his head into one of the shelves hanging above. He closed his eyes, let his head hang back and focused on the warm water running down his neck, to his stomach, splashing evenly on the floor between his toes. It felt nice, especially after all the labor his muscles got put through. Slowly, with even breathing and an empty mind, Morrison relaxed. All the stress he worked himself into melted away like a set of crayons left in the sun.

He squirted some of the pearlescent white gel into his hand, running it through the stream. As soon as it started foaming, Morrison rubbed the bubbly mixture all over his body, focusing on the areas that needed extra care. It felt nice to replace the smelly film on his skin with a fresh, clean scent that came from the body wash. That seemed like the best thing in the world at that moment, but then Jack turned around to rinse his back. He opened his eyes to the brown-haired man in the shower across him, the same one that caught him off guard before. The blonde’s eyes caught a glimpse of his naked body, focusing on the junk almost instinctively. Oh no, not this again. As if pricked by a needle, Jack quickly turned around, praying silently that Gabriel didn’t catch him this time.

It took him longer than expected to finish showering, the process exceeding the intended 10-minute period. After all, Jack spent way too much time awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck, trying to avoid even thinking about the man behind him. He went as far as having to switch to cool water, for his own mind played against him, conjuring up some provocative images inspired by all the things he’d seen before. Gabriel made him absolutely weak, and it bordered on being totally unfair. They haven’t even exchanged one word, yet a single look rendered Morrison speechless.

As soon as he dried up, Jack didn’t waste any time sticking around to see if Gabriel was anywhere close. Just put his clothes on, grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the room with an intent to get home as quickly as possible. All he had to do was give back the locker key, catch a bus and get something for himself to eat and the day would be over. Simple enough.

Yet it wouldn’t be his luck, if Morrison didn’t run into Gabriel once more, by the administrator’s counter. Luckily this time, the man in a black hoodie wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, as he only eyed the door and the watch on his wrist as the administrator processed a payment. He seemed to be in a hurry, and it became too clear when he bolted out as soon as the lady confirmed that it all went through. It was then that Jack noticed the black leather wallet placed on the edge of the counter.

“Oh, Mr. Reyes!” the administrator got up from her seat, reaching for the wallet, but stopping in her place as soon as she realized there was no way she could reach him.

Morrison looked at the woman, then at the wallet, his instincts seemingly moving his muscles in response, long before his mind could even process everything. “Now’s your chance, idiot, go!” a voice screamed inside his head, urging Jack to go after Gabriel, cash in on an innocent opportunity to talk to him, and perhaps get something more out of it.

“I’ll get him” Jack uttered as he grabbed the wallet and darted through the door.

It didn’t take him long to catch up, even if, in his mind, Morrison managed to run a million possible scenarios of how to properly introduce himself, without making things as awkward as their previous encounters. But all of the plans vanished like smoke in the wind as soon as the blonde saw Gabriel drop his duffel bag on the ground to wrap his arms around a tall woman who was waiting by one of the cars in the lot. Jack stopped in his tracks, watching helplessly as the object of his affections drew the woman in close and lay his lips on hers, fingers sliding up the back of her neck to sink into the loose updo of her black hair. Fuck, he has a girlfriend. No… Only now did he check for the telltale signs. A tad too late, but he could clearly see the golden ring sitting on Gabriel’s finger. Even an idiot could put 2 and 2 together, but Jack had been too distracted by the man’s beauty to notice that.

Despite being unsure of who to blame for this disappointment of the year, Morrison felt the sting all the same. He stood there for a moment, seeing the couple’s lips move as they talked about something, a smile etching into the dark-haired man’s lips. Such a perfect bastard, of course, he was married. Morsels like Reyes didn’t just lie around everywhere, they were fought over and snatched quickly, by the quickest and the smartest. And the black-haired woman had won the damn lottery.

“Excuse me, you forgot this!” realizing how stupid he looked just standing there, staring, Jack decided to finally open his mouth and get it over with. He waved the black leather square above his head, gesturing towards the pair.

“Ah, shit.” Judging from the way Gabriel’s brows furrowed, the sudden interruption didn’t feel like a pleasant surprise, but as soon as his eyes found the object in Morrison’s hand, the man’s expression shifted. “See what you do to me?” the brown-eyed man turned to the woman, smiling playfully as if she was to blame.

“Don’t be an idiot, Gabe” the lady replied, shaking her head dismissively, only a slight smile indicating that she didn’t take it too seriously.

“Thanks, man,” the man walked up to the blonde, quickly retrieving the lost item. “Name’s Gabriel, by the way,” he put out his hand, fishing for a shake and Morrison’s name, a smile stretched across his face, pulled up just a tad bit higher on one side, as if Gabe knew something that he was not supposed to know. A smart-ass kind of a grin.

“Um, uh- I’m Jack” he uttered, yet again distracted by that gorgeous face, this time so darn close to him.

Morrison could see the soft brown shade of his eyes, the tiniest little wrinkles around them, something that surprisingly made Reyes even more attractive. He looked so hot, Jack wanted to memorize as many details as he could since such an opportunity might never present itself again. Trying to pull his shit together, the blonde shook the other man’s hand, going for what others would describe as a strong, confident grasp.

“Thank you, Jack,” Gabriel replied, nodding. He glanced back as soon as he heard the metal door closing, his wife getting comfortable in the front seat. “See you around. Gotta repay the favor sometime.” He offered Morrison a brief glimpse and a playful smile before leaving.

Jack couldn’t stop thinking about it on his way home. The way Gabriel’s body glistened under a stream of water, how he smiled as their hands touched when retrieving his wallet, and how beautiful his eyes looked under the diluted light of the evening sun. But other images plagued the pleasant memories as well. How beautiful the dark-haired woman was, how close Reyes held her, how the wedding band reflected the lone rays of sunlight, warping the entire street in its reflection. Fuck, of course, he was perfect. As beautiful as a Grecian god, with the warmest brown eyes and an attractive wife in his arms, it didn’t surprise Jack at all. But it frustrated him all the same. Why were the best ones always taken?

As soon as he closed the apartment door behind him and kicked the shoes off his feet, Jack sauntered towards the bedroom, leaving the gym bag behind. His mind was still set on everything that happened after the workout, mixing with the usual thoughts he’d have at such a time. Yes, he had some habits that were hard to let go off. Morrison was still thinking about Reyes when he sat down on the bed, but this time it wasn’t memories that flooded his mind, no. With his eyes closed, Jack started to see completely different things, images that prompted him to peel his shirt and pants off, slip out of his underwear and get comfortable on the soft sheets.

He crawled on all fours to the center of the bed only to sit down, legs bent under him and back slightly curved for balance. As much as Jack wanted to deny peeking at the other man in the shower, he looked just enough to see everything he needed. And now he was conjuring up those visuals to shape them into what he wanted. He bit his lip at the memory of Gabriel’s thighs, the dark shortly-trimmed hairs, and that beautiful, fat cock hanging in between. Jack gasped as he wrapped his fingers around his own dick that was slowly starting to get hard.

In the dark, Morrison could see it all up close, imagination filling the gaps that memories couldn’t finish, and soon his lips parted at the thought of tasting Gabriel. Jack’s tongue moved, sliding up the meaty thighs, slight bite of sweat filling his mouth as he reached up and up to the other man’s cock. Not holding himself back, the blonde leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the shaft and taking half the length as he tested the waters. His hand movements grew more frantic as he found himself growing harder and soon Jack was panting, the remaining hand reaching for the sheets as he leaned forward.

Fuck, it made him feel dirty. Sucking off a married man, feeling that cock get firmer against his touch. Of course, his Gabe had that ring on his finger, Jack could see it glimmer as the man moved his hand to grip his jaw.

“How about I repay that favor now?” Reyes whispered, staring down at him, the playful smirk stretched over his lips.

Before Morrison could say anything, he felt himself falling all the way down, chest against the cotton sheets, hips curving up, yet his hand still stayed between his legs, working tirelessly up and down along his shaft.

Jack imagined how Gabriel gripped his sides to pull his ass up, tongue quickly reaching for the sensitive part in the middle. The thought was so overwhelming that Morrison bit into his hand, gasping, hips rocking softly as Gabe worked his way around and inside him, circling at the entrance with that slimy tongue of his. It took some time, but the man was good at the task, taking control of Jack in a heartbeat, lips moving up his back, to his neck.

“Tell me how much you want it.” Reyes purred into his ear, his chest touching Jack’s back, the weight pulling him down harder.

Gabriel kissed along the blonde’s neck as his fingers massaged against Morrison’s hole, before pushing through inside him, slowly, teasingly. Jack could feel a trail of precum running down his hand as he rocked his hips back and forth, easing into the intruding sensation.

“I can handle it, please,” Jack whispered, his breath shaky, a grunt or two escaping every other minute.

He wanted to be stretched wide open by that thick cock, prove himself how nasty he could be taking all that meat without hesitation, with little prep. The thought drove him wild and he couldn’t resist satisfying that urge. He placed two of his own fingers at the entrance after he hurriedly coated them in his own spit, and pressed down.

“Give it to me,” Morrison whispered once more, his voice muffled by the sheets.

It must’ve felt wonderful, being filled by that gorgeous, meaty cock. For a short moment, he found himself wondering how the wife could take it, as thin and tall as she was, it must’ve been quite a feat. But he didn’t want to spoil the fantasy, so he quickly shook that thought away, focusing on the sensations below.

“Fuck me, Gabe, please, it feels so good.” His voice was muffled, but Jack didn’t care, it felt incredible.

As both of his hands were busy working, it was no surprise that he was slowly approaching the edge. But it wasn't his fingers or his grip that pushed him over it, no. It was the thought of Gabriel, hard and quick and controlling that got him there. Jack let out a hearty moan as he unraveled, spilling himself all over the sheets, body slumping down as his muscles relaxed. He hadn’t had such an intense orgasm in ages, and he had Gabriel to thank for it. Now the tricky part was going to be looking the man in the eye and not thinking about this. Would be one hell of a starter to say “Hey, I masturbated to a fantasy about you the other day and it was one of the best things I’ve experienced”.


End file.
